The story of Natsu&Erza
by ScurgeArmageddon
Summary: Natsu and Erza finally confess their love for each other. Will they stick together for the entirety of the series? Lucy might be jealous. Will she be able to find her true feelings and reveal them?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fan fic so don't yell at me damn it! I'm sorry about that. Any way I've been wanting to write this for a while. This is the story of how Ezra and Natsu fell in love. Oh yeah I'm writing that. I'll admit it I like romance stories. I like the idea of Erza and Natsu more then him and Lucy. STOP YELLING! Again sry let's begin. This chapter won't contain povs but all future ones will.

It was a lovely night in fiore. Our heroes Natsu Lucy and the rest were on a quest (hehe rhyme) to save a small town from a group of bandits that kept punching children in the face, silting teddy bear throats, and robbing people.  
" Oh boy we haven't even gotten to the town and I'm already tired" Lucy complained. " Suck it up Luce we'll be there in no time. Then once we get the money I won't have to here you complain about your rent anymore" Natsu retaliated. " Natsu giver here a break. We have been walking an awful lot. Even I'm starting to get tired" Erza stated. After that comment Natsu went into deep thought. ' Is he thinking? He never does that" Erza thought. "It's getting a little late. We should stop and sleep." Erza said to everyone.  
"Ok," they all replied in unison not wanting to disagree with her. As the others set up sleeping bags and went to bed Erza noticed Natsu sitting on a near by cliff edge. ' What's he thinking about' Erza wondered. She walked over and sat down next to him.  
" Hey Erza what's up?" Natsu asked.  
" Just wondering what you were doing here."  
" I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all." " Well Natsu if you want you can talk to me about it." For 2 minutes Natsu sat there and wondered if he should tell her. " I don't know if you want me to tell you this. You might not want to be around me any more." Natsu finally answered. " Natsu please tell me. Trust me I'll be fine." ' Well here goes' Natsu silently said to him self. " Erza we've never been alone before so I never got to say this but I'm sorry." " Sorry for what?" " For always teasing you when you were younger and being such a jackass in general. I know how the guild thinks of me as a hot headed, brainless, recking ball. And you know what they're probably right," They both sat there in silence for awhile then Erza said,  
" Well thanks Natsu. that means a lot." After that Natsu turned to Erza with a emotional gaze Erza had never seen before.  
" Now that I said that time to say what I really wanted to say. Erza, I love you. I've always loved you since the day I met you. Unlike lissana you make me happy even with your torture. You make my hands sweaty and my heart skip a beat. It's hard to be around you without wanting to confess this but now I did." Stunned at the sudden change of events Erza sat there not knowing what to say.  
" Natsu, I have to say something as well. I love you too. You've always seemed to care for others despite your dense behavior. At the tower of heaven you were willing to die in order to save me. That means so much to me." Both stared at each other for a while. Natsu then lay back on the ledge. Erza then lay down on his chest feeling the warmth and soon falling asleep. Natsu never realized how warm and comforting Erza was. He rapped his arms around her to lock the warm in.  
" I love you Erza Scarlet."  
" I love you too Natsu Dragneel." 'I hope Jellal doesn't interfere' Natsu then kissed her lightly on the lips. Erza unknowingly began to blush a little. Lucy had been watching and listening this whole time. ' Awww they look so cute. Wait why the hell do I feel jealous?' Lucy thought.

Ohhhhhh. Lucy's jealous. Will she ever realize that she might like Natsu? I wanted to write more but this seemed like the perfect place to stop and my neck hurts. Again if by some miracle people do read this it's my first piece. They will get better I swear. And I'm going to try to cover the whole series of fairy tail. I'll probably pick back up around the time Laxus takes over. Forgot the name. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Max here. From now on refer to me as scurge. I'm here with another chapter of: The story of Natsu&Erza.

Ezra's pov

This is great. We just finished a mission, I got some cheese cake, some how didn't gain any weight, and Natsu finally said he loved me. I thought he was dense, and didn't like me, but he does. This day could not possible get any better. " Hey Erza let me pull the unusually large cart of stuff." Oh Natsu is so thoughtful, and he gave me one of his famous smiles! I want to just hug a and kiss him all day. Should I tell anyone? I'll decide later. I'll give him a kiss for being such a good guy carrying my stuff. I hope he wants to go to the fairy festival with me(I don't know the exact name of the party.)

Lucy's pov

Natsus so nice. He's also kinda cute. Shut it Lucy. He's with Erza now. Why do I feel like this? I've never had feelings like this for Natsu before. I need to get back to the guild and talk to levy. I would talk to Mira, but she'd probably tell Natsu and then Erza would probably get mad. Why am I such a wreck? On the bright side I did get enough money to pay rent. " So everyone excited for the fairy festival?" I said to try to get Natsu out of my head. " Me and Natsu are going , right Natsu?" Of course Erza." They then held hands. " I'm not going." Gray said. " Well why not." I asked him. " I don't see any point. Plus I have no one to go with." I sat there feeling a little sorry for him. Grays a nice guy and he deserves a nice girl. Not me of course. I'm still trying to sort out my feelings for Natsu. " Gray you need to go. Everyone's going to be there. Even Natsus going. With Erza!" That might have been a little much because Natsu and Erza sent me an evil look. Natsu looked kind of sad. I feel bad now. " Natsu I'm sorry that's not what I meant." I sure hope he's okay. " Lucy it's fine. I know what you meant." After that he just sorta walked home with a blank expression on his face. Oh damn, I hurt his feelings. We got back to the guild about an hour after the incident. When we got in Laxus was there. Erza went right over to Laxus who was starting to be kind of a dick.

Ezra's pov

When we got back I saw Laxus who was making fun of fairy tail telling us they were weak. " SHUT THE HELL UP LAXUS. WE ARE FAR FROM WEAK!" I then tried to throw a barrel at him but it hit Natsu. Damn, I'll have to apologize later. Laxus is such a douche. " Laxus what the hell are you doing. If your going to say lies, then get out!" The master boomed. " Fine. But know this; I will be master soon, and I will kick out all you weaklings and make the strongest guild ever. Everyone will fear the name fairy tail." When Laxus left I went over to Natsu to see if he was ok. " Natsu are you ok?" I hope he his. I feel so bad. " I'm fine. I'll meet you later. Go punch a tree or rip a stuffed elephant apart." Oh Natsu is the best. I can't wait till later I wonder what he wants to do. " Ok Natsu (kiss) love you bye." I heard him yell back, " Love you to Erza." Well I guess the guild knows. Oh well Natsu can handle it. He's great. I ran out to the out skirts of magnolia and began to punch the trees relentlessly. " What the hell has gotten in to Laxus. I hope he doesn't pull anything during the festival. That's going to be magical. I wonder if Lucy has anyone to go with?" " She better stay away from Natsu."

Looks like Ezra's territorial. Lucy better watch it. I try to update daily cause I have chapters just flowing through my head and I don't want to stop writing, but I have to. I'm a little tired. Byses!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. I'm back for another chapter. And thank you for,actually reading. I was blown away by how many people read this. I know it's not much, but I just started and it's already got two 3 favorites, and 2 followers! With that out of the way lets get on with the story. Spoiler I died. Can't write anymore.

Natsus pov

After Erza left people came over and started to ask me questions. At first all I heard was,  
" Omg your with Erza" and from some little bastards,  
" How in the hell are you with Erza." I was so mad, but now was not the time. I needed to go find Erza. If she gets to over whelmed she might destroy the forest.  
" Outta my way. I need to go find her." I ran all the way to the forest to find her.  
" Should I take the broken trees or the burnt ones? Oh I'll take the diced tree path." I followed the path until I saw Erza laying on the ground asleep.  
" She destroy so many trees and fell asleep." I went to lay down next to her.  
" She looks so cute when she sleeps." I just want to kiss her, but I don't want to wake her up.  
" I'll take her back to my place to sleep." I picked her up and started to walk out of the forest and then happy flew by( haven't seen him in a while)  
" You lllllike her." " Well what gave it away? The carrying or the " I love yous?" Then happy just flew off. I felt a little bad, but I'll apologize later. When I got to to my house I laid her down on the bed, put a blanket over her and looked at her.  
" Maybe after the fairy festival I should rent that cabin by the mountain. I can't wait." I wanted to do something else for her but I don't think I,  
" Oh I know I'll give her the cheese cake it bought at the town full of kid punching, teddy bear throat silting people." I got the cake, put it on the night stand next to her and gave her a kiss. Erza then smiled and blushed. She look so cozy in the blanket. I wish I could join her, but I have to go work to rent the cabin.

Lucy's pov

(I'm going back to when Erza left to go punch trees. It fits with the story. Trust me.) Well the guild is really mean. Just because he's with Erza doesn't mean the have to question it. I guess I'm kind of a hypocrite. I like Natsu. I'll never be with him because he seems committed to Erza. Ugh I need Levy.  
" Levy can you come over here for a second?" I wonder what she would think of me when I tell her this.  
" Hey Lucy. Can you believe Natsu and Erza?"  
"Yeah. That's what I kinda wanted to talk to you about. See I might have feelings for Natsu, but he's with Erza. What do I do?" I stared to sob a little.  
" Lucy the best thing you could right now is hope for the best. Don't interfere. They'll never forgive you." Maybe Levy was right. Who am I to interfere.  
" Your right Levy. I love being team mates. I don't want to ruin that." I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens. Then Natsu ran in all happy. I've never seen him this happy.  
" Hey Natsu what are you doing?"  
" Well after the festival me and Erza are gonna rent a cabin by the mountain and spend like a week their. So I have to get some jewels."  
" Oh Natsu that's so sweet. Do you need me to come with you?"  
" Naw. I'm fine, go hang out with levy, or if you want go check on Erza. I put her in my house so she could sleep." Natsu is so amazing. Ok Lucy remember don't try anything. You don't want to be the cause of their breakup. Ok I guess I'll check on Erza.

Erza's pov

(Time skip one more time sry. It's the only way I could make the story fit together. Anyway the skip happens after Natsu left his house) Natsu is the best. Even when I'm angry he still cares for me. I have to go find him.  
" Wait what's this?" I saw the giant cheese cake Natsu gave me with a note attached  
" I love Erza try not to break the town. Love Natsu." Just when I think he can't get any nicer. Now I have to go find him and give him a kiss.  
" I'll check the guild. Oh forgot my cheese cake." With my cheese cake in hand I was going to leave but then Lucy was at the door.  
" Oh hi Erza. Natsu told me to come see if you woke up." Oh my. If I have to be away from him another minute I'll die.  
" How did Natsu get so nice. Lucy I have to go find him."  
" Oh Erza, Natsus not here. He went on a mission." " Why'd he do that?"  
" I'm not supposed to say, but it's for you." Oh wow. What if he actually wants to go to the cabin? That would be incredible. If he does get us the cabin, well I'm gonna have a heart attack. " Bye Lucy."

This was my longest one. The next chapter might be when Erza gets frozen. Idk I have to think. Hope you liked the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to try to have more interactions between Natsu and Erza. I want this to be romantic. Im not sure why. I'm trying to wait till they get to the cabin. Because I don't want anyone getting irritated with me I will have a romantic moment between them near Natsus house at night (not to be a cliche). It will be amazing and you will enjoy it! If you so please. Well let's not waste any time.

Natsus pov

" Wow. That mission was ridiculous. Taking out a dark guild really makes you tired.  
" It was worth it though cause now I have enough money to pay for the cabin. I hope Ezra wants to come. It will be awesome. Well now I have to go find her and tell her. I ran all the way to the guild and through the doors.  
" Natsu your finally back." Erza said as she ran towards me. We embraced each other and kissed.  
" So how'd the mission go?" How'd she find out about the cabin? Lucy.  
" Good, Good. So Lucy told you huh?"  
" Yeah. It's so sweet of you to rent a cabin for us. I can't wait." Erza started to giggle because I was blushing. Oh damnit. Now grays gonna tease me. It's worth it as long as I get to be with Erza.  
" N-no problem Erza." Erza just continued to giggle at me. " Natsu can we leave? I want to be alone." Wow. I've been waiting for a reason to be alone. " Okay Erza. I'd love too."

Ezra's pov

Yes! Me and Natsu finally have time to be alone. I've been wanting to be with him all day.  
" So Natsu what do you want to do?" We draped are arms over each as we decided what to do.  
" Well do you have any ideas?" Hmmm, what to do.  
" Oh I know! We could sit by your house, start a fire, and have a camp out."  
" Erza, that's the best idea I've ever heard." " Great! I'll go get marshmallows." Omg. This is gonna be so romantic. Sharing a sleeping bag, roasting marshmallows, and. Staring at the stars. (Time skip to the fire)  
" Natsu this is great. It feels great to be with you. I never had a chance to say thanks for all the things you've done. The taking care of me, the cake, and the cabin. That means we can have more fires!" Natsu then stared at me with those mesmerizing brown eyes.  
" Erza, I love. I love you more then food and destroying things. I love you more then anything. Not even the end of the world would spell the end for the way I feel about you." I was stunned. What could I say.  
" Natsu, I love you too. You are the nicest guy ever. I've never been treated like this. When I look at you all the sadness, all the rage, everything just melts away. You make me feel like a queen."  
" Erza you are my queen. Queen of the fairies. I will make you happy till the ends of time. I couldn't bare to lose you." Natsu is so kind and moving. I couldn't help but cry and blush. I quickly embraced him. It felt like a blanket made out of pure warmth was wrapped around me. " Natsu I love you so much."  
" I love you too Erza Titania, queen of beauty." That's it. I can't take it anymore. We both leaned in, and our lips crashed together. It was as if I was like being enveloped in spiraling whirlwind of fire. Natsu kissed me back with such passion and I returned with passion. When we separated he said,  
" You taste like sweet strawberry cheese cake." I begun to blush again.  
" You taste like marshmallow." I giggled as he blushed trying to hide it. " Erza this is the greatest night of my life. I wish it could last forever because then I wouldn't have to be with out you." My cheeks were now as red as my hair.  
" You look so cute when your blushing." " Oh stop. You look cute when your sleeping. Your like a little puppy.  
" I love you Erza." " I love you too Natsu." After that we had another passionate kiss full of warmth and comfort.

Well there you have it. Looks like they're soul mates. If you thought this story was good favorite and follow me. I could really use it. I might take a little break so I can collect myself. I wrote 4 chapters in 2 days that's not easy. The nest chapter will be here soon, promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsus pov

I woke to smell the sweet grass and fresh air. I turned around and saw Erza sleeping peacefully. " I'll go make tea." I got out of the sleeping bag without weakening her. When went inside the house happy was up." Sup happy."  
" Not much. So how was last night?"  
" Happy it was great. Me and Erza stayed up all night, roasted marshmallows, and we kissed a lot." I sat there for a few seconds recalling the magic of last night until happy said,  
"You lllllike her." " Yeah, I do. I love her a lot happy." Right! The tea. After I made the tea I went out and Erza was awake and was smelling the sweet air like me.  
" Oi Erza." She turned and smiled when she saw me. " Good morning Natsu. Oh you made tea?" " Yeah. Here's your cup." We both sipped in unison.  
" Natsu, this tea is great. What's your secret?"  
" It's just something I picked up on a mission." She sat there for a while marveling at the tea. I never knew it was that good.  
" Hey after we finish our tea do you wanna go to the guild?" " Sure." I took the cups, kissed her and put the. Away in my house. When I got back out Erza had packed all the things. "All right. Ready to go?" " Yeah. Let's go." We grabbed each other's hands and walked all the way to the guild.  
" Natsu, thanks for last night that was amazing." " No problem. Can't wait to do it again." We kissed one more time before we went in. Everyone sorta looked are way and went back to what they were doing.

Mira's pov(why the hell not)

Erza and Natsu just walked in. Ohhh they look so cute together. Erza just sat down at the bar and she was happy.  
" Erza I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before. What's up?"  
" Last night me and Natsu sat by the fire and roasted marshmallows. He said the nicest things and he's a surprisingly good kisser. It feels like a blankets being wrapped around you." I wish I had a boy friend that loved me as much as Natsu loves Erza.  
" That's great Erza. Oh I almost forgot, the miss fairy tail pageant is tomorrow."  
" Mira I don't think I want to go." Natsu then came up behind Erza and hugged her.  
"Erza if you should enter. You would win a 1000 times over." Awww. Natsus so sweet. " Ok I'll join." Lucy then came and sat down. I wonder if she'll join.  
"Lucy are you gonna join the pageant?" " I don't know Mira. Probably not."  
"Oh come on. You have to join. Me, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Levy, and Bisca are joining."  
"Oh, fine." Alright. Everyone's gonna be there. "The fairy festival is after the pageant at night. That'll be fun."  
"Yeah, that'll be great. After the party me and Natsu are going to the cabin on the mountain. He's been saving for it." Wow. Natsus so romantic.  
"Erza that's great." After Lucy said that sorta sulked a little. I wonder why. Ohhh, I get it.

Lucy's pov

So they are going to the cabin. When I turned to look at Mira she had a smirk on her face.  
"Mira, what are you thinking?" She dragged me to a corner and said, "I know you like Natsu." Oh no. How'd she find out.  
"H-h-how'd you find out." "I saw how you looked after Erza said they were going to the cabin. Lucy I'm sorry. Just one thing, don't do anything you'll regret." Then she walked back to the bar. I know I shouldn't do anything, but I don't want to just stand by. What to do, what to do. (Time skip to beginning of pageant)  
" And first up is Cana, with her leopard bikini, which by the way looks amazing!" "Next is Bisca, and after her comes Levy with some script magic!" Wow these girls are good.  
"Here comes Juvia with her stunning blue bikini!" "This is for Gray sama!" I saw gray start to blush in embarrassment.  
"Next is Erza with.. Well nothing yet." I saw Natsus eyes light up as she was about to change. "You guys don't get to see this armor often." She then requiped a maid like out fit, and I saw Natsu drool over it. I can do better then that. Oh shit I'm up next.  
"Next is Lucy with a song and dance." I sent out my harp spirit(I forgot yet again. It's been awhile since I saw that episode) she started to play and sing while I danced. After our performance all the girls, including me began to turn to stone. After about a minute we were all consumed in stone. I heard Natsu freak out when he saw Erza. "Damn. Why couldn't I have prevented this. I wish someone freaked out when I was trapped in stone.

I procrastinated a lot when writing this. Also go check out my friends fanfic. It's fairy tail, but we made our own characters and own unique magic. It's called sins shadow or you could look up grim deathly as a writer. I think he's in my favorite writers and his story is favorited to. Plz and thank you, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of you who read this. It's been great to here positive things about this. I haven't posted in a while cause I was trying to finish fairy tail and I started to watch attack on Titan. Awesome anime by the way. Go watch it. And for those of you who watch fairy tail, the ending has the most cliffhangers ever. Well let's gets started. Go read grim deathlys story after this!

Natsus pov

Damnit, how could I let this happen to Erza? Who the hell did this? I will find them and kick their ass.

"Gramps do you know who did this?" "People turned to stone... I may know one person." Right as he said that Laxus face appeared in the guild.

"Sup old man. So you like what I left?" Gramps looked furious. "Laxus, how the hell could you do this?" "I told you is take over the guild old man. This is the perfect way to get you to surrender. I can have all the girls turn to dust anytime I want." I want to punch his head off. He froze Erza and the rest of the girls.

"I also began to think, who's the strongest in fairy tail? So I had freed set up runes on the edges of town and all through the town. If two mages travel into one of the trap runes they have to battle until one is defeated." Now he's gone to far.

"Laxus... I will find you and kick your head in!" "AHAHAHAHAH. AHAHAHHA!" His head disappeared after his evil laugh.

"Laxus must be stopped. I'll do it as right now to avoid any harm caused to the guild." Gramps was walking to the entrance and then was stopped short by runes.

"What the hell was that!" He yelled. The runes started to spell out something. "It sais anyone who is 80 years or above can not pass through these runes."

"Damn. Laxus is smart, I'll give him that. Natsu you'll have to deal with Laxus. I believe in you." He's right. I have to do this for the guild and for Erza.

"Ok. I'll do it. I'll walk out and kick his a-oooog!" I hit the runes and fell back. "Natsu are you over 80!?" "I don't think so." What did Laxus do? I thought 80 year olds and up could exit. "Well gramps we might have to think of something else."

Elfmans pov ( it fits with my plan)

Freezing women is not man! Laxus and his gang will pay for freezing them. I have to go find them. "Damn they're good at hiding." As I walked past a store a blast of energy flew past me. "Evergreen." I just had to run into the bitch.

"I didn't think Id run into you first. Oh well I'll just finish you off quickly." I have to defeat her to unfreeze the girls.  
"Don't get so cocky yet Evergreen. I will defeat you."

"If your sure. Fairy missile!"(or something like that). She shot about a hundred tiny magic bullets. "I don't think so." I dodged and went into my beast soul form. I had to tie a bandana to my head so she couldn't freeze me.

"Using your smell to avoid being frozen? Well then you won't see what's coming. Fairy missile!" The missiles kept hitting me. They're to fast for me to smell. "Ahahaahahahah!" I couldn't take it any more and fell to the ground in defeat. I'm no man.

Natsus pov

When me and master were thinking of how to get out of the guild gajeel popped out from behind the table.

"Gajeel have you been sleeping this whole time?" "Yeah. Why are the girls I cased in rock?" "Evergreen did this. It's Laxus attempt at trying to get me to surrender the guild."

"What are those runes doing there?" "Freed put them there to prevent 80 year olds and above from exiting. I can't exit for some reason."

"Well looks like I'm gonna have to do everything aga-oooog!" "GAJEEL CANT EXIT EITHER?!" Gramps seems really angry.

"Well I guess I'll free the girls. I didn't think it'd come to this." They both looked at me with puzzled faces. "You can save them how?"

"Well gajeel I'll melt the stone of them." I walked over to Erza ready to melt the stone and then I thought that this wasn't a safe idea. Suddenly the stone on her started to crack and she was unfrozen.

"Natsu what happened and why are your fists on fire?" Oh shit I forgot to put the fire out.

"Well Laxus wanted to take over the guild so he had Evergreen freeze the girls, freed set up runes all over the town, and as for the fire I thought I could melt the stone off but decided against it because I couldn't bare to think what might have happened."

"Thanks Natsu. What do the runes do?" "The ones in town force two mages to battle if they enter, and the one surrounding the guild prevents 80 year olds and up from entering. Me and gajeel can't leave either." "Well maybe I can go stop them. Love you Natsu." We made out for a little and then she left. She'll be fine. She's the strongest wizard I know.

Erzas pov

Damn you Laxus. Why would you do such a dirty thing. As I continued to think Evergreen shot some missiles at me. "Evergreen."  
"Erza Titania queen of the fairies. Well Erza I'm sorry to say this but a new fairy queen has arrived." Oh hell no. She's going down.

"Fairy missile!" I easily dodged and requiped into my heaven armour. "Heavens wheel!" (Again my memory isn't so sharp so that might not be right.) She got pinned to a nearby building and hung there in shock.

"I'll turn them all to dust if you come any closer!" I kept walking up to her and then punched her. "Next time your bluffing do it right. Now unfreeze them." "Ok."

Mirajanes pov

I've been frozen for some time now but suddenly me and the rest of the girls unfroze. Natsu, gajeel, and the master were in the guild as well.

"Master what's going on?" "Laxus had evergreen freeze you guys and make you hostages in order to make me surrender the guild to him. Freed set up runes to prevent me, Natsu, and gajeel from exiting the guild, and he set trap runes that forces two mages who enter to battle until one falls."

"That's horrible where's Laxus and his gang now?" "I'm not sure Mira. We have to get out and find them. But how?"

"Maybe levy can help. Levy are you okay?" "Yeah. I am so do you need me to get rid of the runes?" The master looked ecstatic.

"That would be great Levy." She walked over to the runes and began to decipher them. Time skip to when she finishes.

"Ok I'm done. You guys can now pass through." "Thank you so much Levy." Natsu looked happy. "Now I can go kick Laxus's ass. I'm all fired up."

"Take that Laxus. Now you've got no hostages. What will you do now?"

"I've still got the thunder palace. Just you wait old man I'll have the guild in no time." Now the master was pissed. Wait where's Elfman? I have to go find him. We all ran out of the guild at the same time. I kept running until I saw Elfman knocked out by a store. "Elfman!" One of Laxus's gang members must have did this.

"Mirajane. It was evergreen. I wasn't able to defeat her. Mirajane please don't cry." I couldn't help it. "Keep smiling even when things get bad. That's what Lissana  
did." He's right. I can't cry now I have to keep going. Me and Elfman walked for a while until we came across Cana and Juvia. Juvia was on the ground and Cana was being tortured by Freed.

"Freed stop. Don't do that." Elfman ran up to Freed to try to stop him but Freed caught him.  
"Dark ecl outré(that might actually be right) pain, suffering, torture, pain, torture,(keeps going), and finally dark ecl outré, death." Elfman no!" All these memories of Elfman and Lissana rushed through my head in an instance. All of a sudden I turned into my satan soul.

"Is that satan soul Mirajane? That'll be fun to beat." I couldn't really control my self but Elfman was alright and I'm about to kick this guys ass. I flew at him with incredible speed.

"Dark ecl outré wings!" He grew wings made out of darkness and could now fly. I flew at him and punched him in the face. He went flying back but had a grin.

"You are powerful, I'll give you that. But I have a trick up my sleeve. Dark ecl outré darkness!" He turned into a demon like creature.

"I don't care what you do your going down!" I rushed at him and punched him again. "Not so fast Mirajane." He rushed at me and punched me. It was stronger than I though. We grabbed each other and flew every which way. We eventually crashed into a cave. I got up quickly and punched him again. Is this really the power she has? There's no way I can beat that. I pinned him in the ground and we both changed back to our human selves.

"Freed it's okay. You don't have to do this anymore." Long emotional speech I can't remember and Mirajanes turn is over.

Lucy's pov

How could Laxus do such a thing? Warren just got to the top of the guild and has begun contacting people. He told me that Freed and Evergreen are defeated. Everyone was searching for Laxus. Me and happy were scanning the roof tops when a strange guy appeared in front of us.

"Your the new girl right? I'm bixlow." This guy looks weird. "Attack my babies!" His dolls flew at us and fired lasers. They were aiming at me and then loke jumped out and caught me.

"Im here to help Lucy." "Thanks Loke. Your timing couldnt be better. Destroy those dolls!" He jumoed up and punched each of the dolls breaking them.

"You think that could stop me?" Dolls from the toy store we were on top surrounded Bixlow. "I can take the souls and transfer them to another object. Thats my ability, I control souls!" He took his mask off and there was a strange stick figure.

"Lucy close your eyes. He can get into your soul" Happy said. "Lucy keep your eyes closed!" Loke yelled. He said a magic spell and then i saw light that slipped through my hands.

"Lucy grab him with your whip!" I swung my whip at him, pulled, and Loke punched him(i think that's what happened). "Thanks Loke. I couldn't have done it with out you." "No problem. Im here to help."

Gajeels pov

Why am i with salamander? We better find Laxus soon. Im getting sick of looking.

"Gajeel look at the cathedral. Theres explosions come from there. Lets go look." We got in the cathedral and Erza was fighting Laxus. Damn shes strong, I feel a little bad for Natsu. He ran over to Erza.

"Erza me and gajeel got this. You go figure out a way to destroy the thunder palace. I know you can." "I love you Natsu." Jeez, get a room. Oh wait they are(the cabin). Now that she's gone its just me, Natsu, and Laxus.

"Natsu it hurts me to say this, but we have to team up to beat him." "Ok. Just this once. I never want to do this again." "Agreed."

Im so sorry it took me so long to update. Im lazy, i procrasinate, and i have a hard time wrighting for long periods of time. The next chapter will be here soon. I promise. Thanks for not getting mad.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra's pov

I need to tell everyone to destroy the thunder lacrimas. I'll think it really hard.

"Everyone if we destroy the lacrimas Laxus won't have control anymore. I'm asking for you help. Please."

"What was that? I think Erza was trying to call us. We need to destroy the lacrimas. Did you hear that everyone? Destroy the lacrimas." Thanks Lucy. After that all I heard was

"Isn't it gonna hurt?" "I'm not doing it." I was getting mad but then Lucy spoke up.

"Fine. If that's how you feel the mill take out all the lacrimas by my self even if it kills me." After that all the people joined in.

"Thank you Lucy." "No problem Erza." "I'll take the whole north side." I'll have to conjure every sword I have to do this. Don't worry Natsu just keep fighting Laxus it will be over soon.

Natsus pov  
-

"Your not bad Laxus." "Thanks. You and sulky over there can put up a fight."

"Gajeel let's hit him with everything we've got." "Right."

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" "Iron dragon pole!" "Fire dragon wings!" "Roar of the iron dragon!" "Roar of the fire dragon!"

"You think that did it?" When the smoke cleared Laxus was still there. Gajeel looked stunned.

"That was a hell of a lot of dragon slayer magic. How is he not down?"

"I forgot to tell you a little secret." He was starting to grow bigger and got scales.

"Roar of the lightning dragon!" A huge beam of electric energy rushed toward us.

"Your a dragon slayer?!" "Yep." Erza please destroy those lacrimas. Right as I said that Erza reached me through warrens telepathy and said,

"Natsu the lacrimas are all gone. Laxus can no longer hold us hostage."

"Awesome thanks everyone. Are you okay Erza? Your breathing sounds off." "I'm fine. The lacrimas had link magic so when we attacked them the energy of our attack was forced back at us. Win the fight. I love you."

"Love you to Erza. Ya hear that Laxus? You can no longer keep us prisoner." Laxus continued to grow angrier and angrier. All of a sudden a ball of light appeared around his hands followed by the feeling of incredible magic power. "Salamander what's this feeling? The magic feels similar to gramps."

"Well I am his grandson so the spell was passed down through blood line. I have mastered the fairy law!" Oh shit we're in trouble.

"Laxus no!" A gigantic light blinded me. I couldn't see anything. A couple seconds passed and the light disappeared.

"What the hell why didn't it work!?" Freed began to stumble into the cathedral.

"Fairy law eliminates who ever the caster sees as their enemy. You can't hide you emotions from magic Laxus. You don't see these people as your enemy." After freeds comment Laxus grew more and more pissed off. "

I'll kill you all!" He rushed forward and punched us onto the roof. "Come on Gajeel we can do this!" "Right. Let's kick his ass right here and now!" "Roar of the lightning dragon!" We narrowly dodged the blast. "Wing slash of the fire dragon!" "Iron lance!" The attacks continued to have little effect. "Your a real pain in the ass Natsu."

"Natsu I feel more powerful magic coming." "Time to perish Natsu!" He formed a gigantic ball of electric energy and fired it at me. Right when it was about to hit me Gajeel used his iron pole as a lightning rod to absorb it.

"Natsu finish the battle. For all of us." "Ok Gajeel." He fainted and fell to the streets. "How the hell do you keep living!?"

"I have something I'm fighting for. Roar of the fire dragon!" I poured every last drop of magic I had left into that. It was a direct hit right in his face. He fainted and rolled of the roof and I soon followed.

Erzas pov

Natsu and Gajeel looked pretty banged up. They sure are strong to be able to take on Laxus in dragon force. Who knew he was a dragon slayer.

"Natsu are you okay?" "Murph-murph-murph."

"He sais he's fine." "You can understand him Gajeel?" "Yeah." "Murmph-murph-murmph." "He said we can start packing for the trip to the cabin right now if you want."

"Natsu we can't pack yet. Your all banged up." "Erza he's tough. He'll bounce back within an hour. Trust me, geehee." "Okay Natsu I guess we can get going. Oh I can't wait another minute." Yes! We're finally going to the cabin! I thought this day would never come.

"Natsu are you sure your okay?" He pulled down the bandages surrounding his mouth. "With you around I can withstand all the pain in the world." "Oh Natsu. You always know exactly what to say and exactly when to say it. Your the best. I love you Natsu. I really do." "I love you more." We continued the classic game of I love you more until we got to my dorm(Erza lives in a dorm along with Wendy, Bisca, Laki, and a number of others.) "I can't wait Erza. This is gonna be great." "I couldn't have said it better."

I know this was a little short but I'm planning on making the cabin a two chapter thing. And in order to get rid of the annoying fillers before the next arc their trip will last long enough so when they return the next arc will continue.


	8. Chapter 8

Again thanks for reading all of you. Tell everyone you know who likes fairy tail to read this. That would be great. Well time for the chapter I and some of you have been waiting for, the cabin!

Natsus pov

This is just the thing I needed. Me and Erza will finally be alone for a week. It'll be the best.

"We're almost there. We've got about another hour." "Awesome I can't wait." Erzas smile was amazing. No matter how crappy you felt her smile will fix it. We draped our arms over each other. Her skin is so smooth.

"So what do you want to do after we put everything away Natsu?" "You'll see. I want it to be a surprise." If I told her now it would take the surprise out.

"I can't wait to see what it is." When we got to the cabin I couldn't believe how great it looked. It was a two floored cabin with a bathroom, many two rooms. One was a spare. The down stairs had a kitchen, dining area, and a living room with a couch that can turn into a bed.

"Okay let's put our stuff away." We went into the master bedroom and it looked amazing. The bed felt like silk. "Natsu I'm a little tired. I'm gonna take a nap. "Okay Erza. I'll see you when you wake up(kiss)." This is perfect. Now I can prepare the surprise. Hopefully she'll wake up before it's to late.

Erzas pov

Wow that bed feels amazing. Where did he go?

"Natsu! Where did you go. Huh what's this?" It was a note on the bed stand. Erza go down to the beach. The surprise is ready. I almost forgot about the surprise. I wonder what it is? The beach was behind the mountain. I finally got to the beach and I saw Natsu with a blanket and a meal including bread, cheese, fruit, steak, wine, and an extra large cheese cake.

"You did all this for me?" "Of course I did. I'd do anything for you no matter how big or small." I could hardly contain my self and started to cry.

"Erza are you okay? I did something wrong. Damnit I knew it." "No Natsu. It perfect. I couldn't love you more." I went over to him and placed my lips over his. I almost forgot how warm and soft he was.

"Okay Erza, dig in." The food was so good. I had no idea he could cook.

"Hey Natsu, how much of this did you make?" "I cooked the steak, made the cheese cake, made and baked the dough into bread, bought he cheese, and the fruit was readily available around the mountain." "Natsu how did you do all this?"

"I told you, when it's for you no task is to big or to small." "Natsu your the best. No one has ever treated me this nicely in my entire life. How is it your so good around women?" "I just am. I feel compelled to do the best for you." I'm so lucky to have Natsu. I wonder what it would have been like if we weren't together? "Natsu that was great." "Thanks. Hey let's go swimming!"

"It evening and it's probably cold." "Erza it'll be fine. But if you don't want to go you don't have to." It doesn't look that bad and Natsu can keep me warm if I get cold.

"Okay Natsu. Just let me change." I changed into a bikini. After I changed Natsu grabbed my hand and jumped in the lake. "See it's not so bad." It was a little cold and I shivered a little.

"Erza are you cold?" "A little." "Well come towards me." He wrapped his arms around me and held me. He warmed up the water with his fire. "It's warm now. It feels nice." He swam there with his regular smile on his face.

"Once again Natsu this is great." "Nothing but the best for you." A few seconds after that our lips connected. His warm soft lips felt great. How did he become such a good kisser? The warm water and Natsu combined made it feel like paradise. His kiss felt welcoming. He wasn't forcing it. We separated after a while.

"This time you taste like steak Natsu." "You taste like a beautiful women." "I'm tired again. Can we go to bed?" I unknowingly fell asleep in Natsus arms. He was so gentle carrying me to the cabin. He put me in the bed and then got in. "This is comfy." I turned over and saw Natsu sleeping.

"He's so cute(kiss)." "Mmm Erza(snore) I wanna(snore) spend the rest of my life with(snore) you." Does he really mean that? I hope he does. "I love you Natsu." "I love(yawn) you too Erza." I wonder what we'll do to tomorrow?

If you guys are annoyed at my cliffhanger endings then just tell me. I'll stop if necessary. The next chapter will be here soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys. I'm back for another chapter. My internets out so I decided to write this. By the time you read this it will be back on because I couldn't have posted it with out the internet. So let's begin.

Natsus pov

Man that was a great night(yawn).

"Good morning Erza." "Good morning Natsu." I'll go make tea. After I made the tea we walked out side and saw the most amazing sunrise. Erza looked astounded.

"Natsu this looks amazing." "Not as amazing as you." We then shared a kiss that tasted like warm tea. It was a little cold out so I hugged her.

"So Natsu what should we do today?" I hadn't thought about that yet. "I don't know. You pick." "We could go hiking up the mountain or go swimming again. There's so much to do."

"I like the hiking idea. After that maybe we can go swimming and then have lunch." "Sounds great Natsu." We shared yet another kiss. We went inside and packed a few snacks. We both changed into hiking gear and headed towards the mountain.

"Today's gonna be great Natsu." We grabbed each other's hands and started to climb.

Lucy's pov

I wonder what their doing? Why do I care what their doing? I have to get Natsu out of my head. It's so hard though. I mean he's nice, he's cute. He's amazing, who wouldn't like him? Erzas lucky.

"Lucy stop thinking about Natsu. You know it won't happen. I'm sorry to say but have you seen those two? Their inseparable."

"Your right Mirajane. It's just so difficult to get him out of my head. I like him and now he's with Erza doing who knows what." "Lucy's having dirty thoughts."

"Shut up happy! I'm am in no mood." "Your never in the mood." He just flew off after that.

"Lucy have you ever stopped to think that you like Natsu only because he's with Erza." "No I haven't. Why would you say that Levy?"

"Well you never really seemed to like him this much until he started going out with Erza. Maybe your afraid that your alone and you started liking the guy you were closest to."

"Maybe your right Levy. I might not like him after all." What was I thinking. I don't like Natsu. Why do I still feel sad and angry that he's with Erza. Maybe I really do like him. But why now when he has a girlfriend. Mirajane looked at me and said, "Lucy let's go out. Just us girls and do something. To clear your head."

"That sounds great Mira." I hope it works(I'm not actually going to show it cause who wants to see that I mean really).

Ezra's pov s

We almost made it to the top.

"Come on Natsu. We're almost there!" We've been hiking for about an hour. This mountain had a lot of twists, ledges, and spikes!

"Erza I can see the top. Hurry." We rushed to the top and when we got there it was beautiful. "Natsu this looks amazing. I feel like I'm a ruler of fiore."

"It's really spacious up here. Hey I have a good idea, you know how you wanted to have another fire, well we can have it here." "Natsu that's a great idea. But we don't have the fire stuff."

"I'll go get some wood you stay here." Natsu came back in 10 minutes with wood, cups, hot cocoa mix, and cheese cake. "Natsu you always find a way to make the day better."

"Well I try my hardest." The fire went until night. Natsu went and got more wood so we could stay out longer. We had hot chocolate which was great, and cheese cake which was excellent.

"Natsu I have a question to ask you." "Ok what is it?" "Do you like Lucy?" He sat there with a blank expression on his face. "Erza how can you ask that? No I don't like Lucy. Erza  
I've always loved you, I still love you, and I will continue to love you. No one else can come between us." I fealt so terrible. Natsu actually looked like he was going to cry.

"Natsu I love you too. It's just I've seen how you and Lucy are, and lately she looks at you more often. I just get worried that you'll forget about me."

"Erza that is never going to happen. I will always love and be with you." I unknowingly started to cry. "Natsu I'm so sorry. It's just your so sweet and caring that I didn't want to lose you."

"Come here Erza." He pulled me in close and wiped of my tears. "Stop crying Erza. I hate it when you cry." We leaned forward and our lips connected. His warmth was spreading all throughout my body. His lips were soft and gentle.

"Natsu again I'm sorry for what I said." "Erza it's okay, really. It just shows that we love each other. And that's all that matters." We went into another kiss full of warmth and comfort. I had no idea Natsu was this great in relationships. When he commits to something he does it right. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I hope he feels the same.

Oh looks like Erza wants to get married. It's to early in the story so it wouldn't really fit with it you know. I will bring it up again just not this soon. Erza might discuss it with the girls at the guild but that will be it until later in the story.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I'm back for another chapter. The filler parts between the arcs I'm going to be making up because the fillers in the anime are bull shit and I hate them. Well let's get going.

Ezra's pov  
-

"Natsu this trip was great. We have to do it again." "Oh we will. Trust me." With Natsu holding me close I felt so safe. I was willing to let the guard that I built over these tough years go away while I was with him.

"So what should we do when we get back?" He asked me. "Well I'm not sure. Knowing our guild something's bound to happen." I wonder what we can do? I'll probably end up telling the girls about the trip. As for Natsu well I don't know. We arrived at the guild hall at around lunch time and everyone was there.

"Good luck with Mira. Knowing her you'll probably be here a while(kiss)." "Thanks Natsu, I'll be fine." I walked over to the bar and was greeted by Mira, Cana, levy and Lucy. Mira was the first to speak.

"Hello Erza. Did you have a nice trip?" "It was amazing Mira. We went on hikes, had campfires, and the first night we were there Natsu made a picnic for us and we swam in the lake. It was cold as fuck but he kept me warm the whole time. It amazes me how great he is in a relationship. He knows exactly what to say and when to say it. He knows exactly what to do and when to do it. He's perfect."

"That sounds amazing Erza. I'm actually kind of jealous. I wish I had a guy that cared for me like he does for you." Cana spoke next.

"It would be nice to have a man in my life." Lucy just sadly said, "I also wish I had someone to care for me. Your lucky Erza." I feel bad for her. I mean I'm not gonna give her Natsu, but I wish there was something I could do.

"You'll all find your guy eventually. Just keep your chin up and believe. That or you could go guy hunting if that's what you prefer."

"Yeah. I'll be patient. Hopefully someone will show up." I hope she finds someone.

Lucy's pov

Erzas the luckiest girl ever. I wish Natsu would take me on vacations and take care of me. I'm never gonna have him so I have to get over him. I'll wait until later and go by the river to clear my head.

"Mira a strawberry smoothie please." "Coming right up Lucy." She always did make amazing smoothies.

"So Erza do you think we should do a quest tomorrow if nothing happens?" "That sounds great Lucy." Good. Maybe me and Erza can clear things up and I can get Natsu out of my head. A couple hours passed and I left.

"By Erza. See you tomorrow. You can pick the quest if you want." I walked out and headed for the river. I sat down and dipped my feet in the river. "That feels nice." Then a familiar voice made me jump. "Hey Lucy. How are you doing?"

"Oh Natsu. You scared me. I'm fine what are you doing here?"

Flashback- after Lucy left.

"Hey Erza can I go talk to Lucy? I think we need to air some things out." "Go ahead Natsu. If you didn't it would be awkward on missions." "Thanks Erza(kiss). I'll be back in a minute."

Back to normal time.

"So Lucy can I ask you something?" "Yeah go ahead." "Lucy do you like me?" What the hell do I tell him? I guess I had to tell him at some point.

"Yes Natsu. I do like you. At first I thought it was just because you were with Erza and I was lonely, but that wasn't the case. Your so nice to me and you've saved my life. I'm just glad I didn't do anything I'd regret."

"Yeah. Look Lucy I'm sorry if you're upset. Your a beautiful women, and someday I know your gonna find the right guy." "Thanks Natsu. That means a lot. Erza wasn't lying when she said you're good with words." I sure hope Natsus right and info find the right guy.

"Well Natsu I better get going. You should go and be with Erza." "Good night Lucy." I walked back to my apartment and sat down at my desk. "When I do get a boyfriend I can write one hell of a story about this whole ordeal. I got back up, changed, and went to sleep.

Natsus pov

That feels good to finally do. I really hope Lucy finds someone nice. It'd be funny if she was with gray(hint maybe?). "Hey happy." "Hey Natsu. You going to sleep?" "Yeah." After that I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." When the door opened it was Erza wearing a sexy kimono(yes it is what your thinking). "Hey Natsu." I looked at happy and he flew out the door. She said in a seductive voice.

"Uh hey Erza. What do you want?" "Well I was just thinking maybe we could fool around. It's been absolutely amazing being with you. I can hardly control my self around you." Holy shit. Is this for real?

"I feel the same exact way Erza. Your the most beautiful women I've ever seen. I can hardly control my self around you." After that she removed her kimono. My word she looked amazing. She then used her magic to take my clothes off. "Natsu are you sure your okay with this?" "I'm fine if you are." She started by by kissing my abs and continued to go up until she reached my mouth. Our body's intertwined and it felt like my soul lit on fire(irony right?).

Yes they had sex. You can't say you didn't see this coming. I wasn't planning on doing this but I said what the hell. I just wanna ask, anyone who reads this tell anyone you know who likes fairy tail/Naza to read my story. It would be a big help. And don't worry I won't go over load on the sex. And if you dont like it just tell me. Bye the way of anyone here likes super smash bros I'm writing a fan fiction about it. I'm using ocs so pm me with any ideas you might have. Good and bad guys are both welcome. I'm also planning on a bunch of other fan fictions but I can tell you another time. Thanks for reading again tell people, pm me with ideas for Ssb. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys scurge here back for another chapter. Again thanks for all the positive reviews. Every couple hours I check to see how my story's doing and 20-40 reads have been added. That might not be big but it is to me. Give your selfs a round of applause right now and then read the story. This is the chapter where the story will pick back up at the oricion ceis arc.

Erzas pov

Last night was amazing. I noticed Natsu was wrapped around me sleeping. He gets cuter every time I see him sleep. He woke up shortly after I did.

"Good morning Erza. Looking lovely as ever" as he leaned in to kiss me. "Natsu I do have one question, how do you know about sex and how to do all the stuff you did?" He sorta blushed and then shook it off.

"Um... Well igneel taught me a little but never got really deep into it(heh gigitty). Then about a year later Mirajane taught me and gray about it. She went over just about everything. After that she handed us a book that I hid somewhere."

"I should've known Mira had something to do with it. Well what ever happened last night was great." "Yes it was. So should we get ready or be lazy and maybe have sex again?" Well it was a bit early. "Ok Natsu let's do it." We started off the same as last night but this time Natsu was foundling my boobs which felt amazing. We both moved a lot more which made it better. We had sex for a good 20 minutes before we decided to get dressed and head to the guild.

"It's been a whole day and we haven't gone on some major quest of mass destruction." "Yeah your right Erza. I kinda want something to happen soon. Erza we probably shouldn't tell anyone about what happened."

"Of course. I was just thinking that. Knowing Mira though she might pick up on it with that amazing intuition she has." When we arrived gray and Lucy were waiting with the master near the bar. "What's going on guys?" The master spoke up.

"Come with me. I have to tell you something." We were lead to a secluded area and the. He finally spoke. "You guys are going to the blue Pegasus guild to team up with lamia scale, cat shelter, and blue Pegasus for a very important mission." I've never heard of cat shelter.

"Ok master. But how will we be getting there?" "You will be driven by carriage." Natsu looked sick after that. "Damnit." We went outside and the cart was there. We got in and the cart started to move. "Humph...urrg...blaarg." I feel bad for him.

"Natsu come lay on my lap." He slowly and sickly moved over and layed down. I began to stroke his hair softly. "Mmm.. Erza... I love... You." "I love you to Natsu." He layed there and went to sleep looking cute as ever. "So Erza what do you think the mission is?" "I don't really know. We'll just have to wait and see."

Grays pov

Natsus one lucky bastard. How in the hell did he get Erza? Ah who knows. I don't want to admit it but I am kinda lonely. Maybe Lucy might wanna be with me. She is funny, sexy, and smart(spoiler but this is probably gonna happen). I'll ask her later after the mission. We arrived at the guild in about an hour. "

Natsu wake up. We're here." Erza tried to get Natsu to wake up. "Lizard breath wake up." "Ugg.. I'll punch your face. What we're here?" Again why is Erza with him? We walked in and were greeted by three boys. First they went to Lucy and patronized her. The blonde boy said

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" The brown teen said "You look extravagant." "Uhh thanks?" I couldn't take stand it. "Hey back off weirdos." They looked a little scared. Then the other blonde one went up to Erza

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Natsu looked furious. "Back off. She's with me." He looked a bit scared. "S-sorry. Let's just wait until the other guilds arrive." "Hey Grey thanks for scaring them. They're creepy."

"N-no problem." I blushed a little and Lucy noticed it(I will write more gray povs, just not now.)

Lucy's pov

Holy crap does gray like me? I kinda like him so hopefully he likes me back. I mean he's basically another Natsu with different magic. He seems nice. He should tell me before I tell him because that's how it works. Me and gray stood there for a couple minutes clearly noticing the other one embarrassed. Gray walked away after some time.

"I hope he tells me at some point." Erza then walked over to me. "So Lucy what's going on with grey? Are you to together?" "No not yet, but I want to be." "You like grey? Good for you. So have either of you said anything yet?"

"No. I want him to say something first." "Just be patient, he'll come around. Hey if you get together by the end of the mission we can go on a couples date. Ohhh that would be fun." I've never seen her this happy. Natsu must really make her happy. "So Erza how are things with Natsu?"(don't worry this talk will end soon).

"They couldn't be better Lucy. Natsu is the greatest. Just when you think things can't get any better, Boom! He surprises me." "That sounds great Erza I wish I had that." "Well who knows maybe gray could do that for you." "Yeah. I think I hear the other guild." We all looked towards the doors as the guild lamia scale walked in. Gray looked angry.

"Lyon? You joined a guild?" "That's right. I've grown stronger then last time we met and I don't intend to lose to you again." Then Natsu walked up. "Isn't that the girl from galuna island?" I blurted "You remember that!?" Oh yeah she was the girl with the giant rat who almost killed me. Happy flew up and said,

"Hey isn't that Jura, one of the ten great wizard saints?" "Yes. Hello blue cat. So now all we have to do is wait for the team from cat shelter and..." He was cut off when a small girl came in and fell down. "Owww.." Is this all of cat shelter? "I- I'm not really good at battling but I- I can use a- a lot of sup-porting spells to give you l-lots of help." "That's because your to worried." Said.. Another cat!? I had to go up and say hi because everyone else would probably terrify her.

"Hi my name is Lucy what's yours?" "I-it's Wendy. Nice t-to meat you Lucy." Then a guy that was short and wearing a white shirt came out. "Mmm Erza a lovely parfum as always." Natsu must be pissed. "Back off shorty."

"You have an angry parfum. Oh by the way my name is Ichia. Anyways your all hear for the mission to get rid of oricion cies. A very dangerous dark guild. There after a dark magic called nirvana that can switch light for darkness." That sounds horrible.

Hibike then used magic to pull up a screen. Everyone looked amazed. Jura said, "That's a rare magic." Then Ichia continued. He pointed to Hibikis screen. "We believe their base is located in this forest. We will be riding Kristina the pride and joy of blue Pegasus. If for some reason you encounter one of the oricion ceis make sure you have a partner."

They must really be dangerous. "Every one get the plan?" "Yes!" We all shouted in unison. "Okay then. I'll change my parfum and we'll be off."

Well guys that's another chapter. Sorry I haven't uploaded lately. I need to work on my laziness. I'll try to get the next chapter soon. This will be a long one because the actual arc was like 30 episodes. After I'll have a long filler to make up for it. Lucy and gray will get together so... Yeah that's it. Thanks for reading, tell others please, r&r, follow, bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Sup guys. I'm back for another chapter. Thanks for your continuous positive reviews it means a lot. Also me and my friends have a YouTube channel and I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys could watch some videos, drop some likes, and maybe subscribe. We don't have a lot of videos but I started a new series and it's about the pokemon light platinum. Look it up its one of the best pokemon game I've ever played. If you don't wanna check out the channel that's fine but it's new and I could use the help. Sorry for the bad quality. I found a better recording software called action. The channel is ApocalypticGaming. Some other results will pop up but our cover art is a skull with a green back round. Also some of the events that happen in this chapter might not be correct so excuse me for that.

Natsus pov

All right a mission I can't wait! "So Erza we should stick together. We could easily kick oricion seis's ass." "They sound pretty powerful. We have dealt with a lot though." "Have confidence. With out the will to win there's no way we'll beat them."

"Your right. I love that your so driven." "I love that your so strong and pretty." We both exchanged blushes and a kiss. "Hey Erza do we have time to sneak behind that bush and..." "No Natsu. I wish we did." "Damn." We walked to Kristina and got on. "Oh crap. Why a vehical, why!?" "Natsu just come lay on me again." I went over slowly and laid on her soft lap. "Mmm... Better." "Oh brother." I heard gray, but it was quiet.

"Sh..shut up...ice brain." We flew for what seemed like hours and stopped in mid air. "It's not in motion anymore. Good." Ichia walked up to all of us. "Now that we are over their base we will fire the cannon." He went up to the switch and pulled it. Right before the beam could fire something struck our ship and we went plummeting to the ground.

"Everyone brace your selves " Erza yelled. We crashed in a matter of seconds. We all got out of the wreckage and no one seemed to be hurt. "Is everyone all right?" Erza asked. "Yep" we all said. When everyone readjusted they noticed 5 people standing informs us. The first one was blocky. The next one had purple spiky hair. The third one had an angelic dress on. The fourth one had a red suit and a long nose. The last one was asleep on a carpet.

"This must be oricion seis." "I've been looking forward to kicking your asses." The purple haired one spoke first. "I wouldn't get to cocky." They all rushed at us. The purple hair guy had a snake that could fly. "Happy lift me up!" "Aye sir!" Happy flew me up and we began our battle. "It's useless. I can hear your movements." Happy rushed in and I was ready to punch him but he dodged. We went to do it again but he kept dodging.

"One more time...HAAAA...oggg." His snake hit me down to the ground and then rushed towards Erza. "Take this." The snake bit her in the arm(this is one of those things that might not be right. The bite happened but it might have happened later, well let's just go with it. It is a fan fiction.)

"No Erza! You bastard, I'll kill you!" Happy got knocked out from the hit so I couldn't reach him. "Damn. Oh Erza!" When all the people left in a cloud of smoke I rushed over to Erza. "Holy shit, this is my fault. I couldn't defeat him." "Natsu it's not your fault. These people are incredible powerful. Now all of you go find them and kick... There... Ass...es." She fainted after finishing. "Ok Erza. We will won't we guys?" "YES!" They all yelled. Then Lucy spoke up. "Has anyone seen Wendy?

Lucy's pov

Oh crap where did Wendy go? "They must've stolen her while we were fighting them. Sneaky bastards." "Your probably right gray. Wait didn't she say she could use healing magic? "Yeah." "Well all we need to do is find Wendy and bring her back here so she can heal Erza." Then Natsu got up. "Natsu are you crying?"

"Yes Lucy. I am. The women I love is incapacitated by poison. So were gonna split into groups of two so if we run into to those son of a bitches we'll stand a better chance." "Well flame brain that's the first intelligent thing I've heard you say." Natsu looked angry but settled down quickly. Damn Erza really made him change him self.

"I'll stay here with Erza." "Ok Lucy she needs someone to look after her." The Hibiki showed up. "I will also stay so I can use my telepathy to keep everyone connected." "Sounds good. Let's move out! Happy you okay buddy?" "I'm better Natsu. Let's go get them." Happy grabbed Natsu and they were off. "Those two." So I was along with Hibiki. I remember for. Earlier he was kinda weird like the other guys. They all hit on me and Erza.

"Sorry about earlier Lucy. You and your friend are very beautiful." "Oh, thank you Hibiki." "No problem. So Lucy what kind of magic do you use?" "I'm a celestial Mage. Here are my keys." "Wow. You have a lot of the zodiac keys." "Yeah. That was kinda hard."(I can't do much more with Lucy so I'm gonna switch to someone else more interesting.)

Wendy's pov(this May or May not contain incorrect info.)

What where am I? "Your finally awake." The man who was talking to me was a big guy with a staff and white lines all over his face. "Wh-wh-who are y-you?" "Well you sniffling imbecile my name is brain because I am the brain of oricion ceis." "Why did you kid nap me?" "So many damn questions." I could tell he was growing angry.

"If you must know we need you here to help heal someone." The weird guy with the red racing suit and long nose ran in the cave. "This guys heavy. I could've made it here faster with out." "Good. You found him. Wendy this is who you'll be reviving today." He opened the casket and revealed a man I have not seen in years. "Is that..."

"Yes child. This is Jellal. A ghost who has been haunted by ghosts. You need to heal him now." "Jellal..." "Do it...NOW!" This guys crazy. I walked up to him and began the healing process. "Almost done. Ok I'm finished." "Great. Jellal are you awake?" He opened his eyes and looked emotion less. "Now Jellal show me the way to nirvana." He looked toward brain nod shot a giant energy blast at him. "AHHHH!" He then began to walk out and Natsu showed up.

That was probably the biggest cliffhanger I wrote. Again go check out the channel, and I promise to post more stuff. Also I have another fanfiction about pokemon. If u follow or favorited me then u should be able to find it. If u can't I'll put the title of it in the next chapter of this fan fic. Thanks for all the support and I look forward to writing this arc. Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Sup guys, gals, and the occasional monkey. I'm back for another chapter. My other fanfic is called Reds new adventure by the way. If you like pokemon then this is the story for you. I really want more views on that so go check it out if u want, but if not then keep reading this. There's plenty more chapters for both. Well let's get started. When we last left off Natsu had just met Jellal in the cave. As with the last chapter some events that happen might not have actually happened.

Natsus pov

What the hell is Jellal doing here? "You... What do you want Jellal?" He did not answer me. "Ok then if that's how you want to do it. Iron fist of the fire dragon!" He swiftly dodged and sent a wave of energy at me. I saw Wendy get thrown against the wall and knocked out (again probably didn't happen but who cares).

I woke up quickly after that happened and looked around. "That son of a bitch got away. Wendy!" I saw Wendy knocked out on the wall. Happy was also knocked out. "Okay Wendy I'm gonna bring you back to Erza so you can heal her." She was unresponsive. "Okay then. Hopefully she'll be awake when I get there." I picked up both of them and ran out side and saw the guy who ran really fast.

"You thought up you could escape?" "Son of a bitch. I don't have time for this. Get out of my way before I kick your head in." "Fat chance." I have to get back to Erza before she... "Screw this!" I turned around and booked it. "Bad idea." I could hear him running behind me. "Why must it be like this? Every time I want something it's harder to obtain"(story of my life right there. No seriously that does happen. Every freakin day.) I couldn't out run him. I guess I failed. I'm sorry er...

"Looks like I have to save you again slanty eyes!" Gray and Leon popped out of no where. "For once I'm glad to see you. I need to get Wendy back to Erza before it's to late. Can you rap things up here?" "No prob flame brain." "See you later ice queen." I'm actually thankful that gray showed up, but I'm never gonna tell him that. "I'm coming Erza. Just hang in."

Grays pov

I guess I have to stop this guy. It might be hard, he's pretty fast. "You think you can stop me?" "Well yes. I do actually. Ice make: Lance!" 20 ice lances shot out of my hands towards him. It was no use because he dodged them easily. "Shit." "Well you see? It's useless!"

"I used to think like you. That I was better then everyone(like countless generic bad guys before you). I realized that I was wrong. There will always be someone better then you. Instead of being the best at everything, try to be better the the other people. Prove your better. Show effort towards your cause. Don't blatantly say your good with out proof to back it up, you wannabe." "Umm... Thanks?" I hope he's still good.

"Your words mean nothing. I'm going to defeat you, and run after that pink haired boy." "Not of we have anything to do about it." "Why must you people be so difficult?" He started to run, but I reacted. "Ice make: Wall! It took a lot of my magic but I managed to summon a wall to thick and steep for him to get through. "Clever, but your attempts at halting me will only last so long." "I'll guess we'll see won't we." "Gray what the hell are you doing? Why did you use up nearly all your magic?" "I have a family to protect Lyon."(sorry grays part was short. Sometimes I have to be crafty in order to make my story work. Tell me if it upsets you. Don't be afraid to be blunt, I want this to be a nice experience for you guys and I will do what it takes to make you happy).

Erzas pov(again need to be crafty)

I feel awful. The last thing I remember was being bitten by a snake. A little while ago I was able to talk, but the poison must have gotten to me, damnit. I hope Natsus ok. Knowing him he's probably more worried about me then himself. That's the thing I love about him, even when things gets shitty he still finds the time to make all of us feel good(gigitty).

"I hope Natsu didn't get beaten by one of those oricion ceis guys." "It'll be fine Lucy. Natsus scary." He better watch his mouth. After a couple minutes we heard some rustling in the trees nearby. "What is that?" "I don't know Lucy. Be careful." Then I heard Lucy yell, "Natsu it's you!" Good Natsus back. "I found Wendy in their cave. Jellal was their!" "What? I thought you defeated Jellal at the tower of heaven."

"That's what I thought too." WHAT!? Jellal is back... Damn. "Anyways we need Wendy to heal Erza." "How long will it take her to wake up?" "I'm not sure. We'll just have to wait and see." "Wendy are you okay?" Lucy had a gentle voice. "What happened?" "Your awake! Natsu rescued you from the cave where oricion ceis was."

"I remember now. Jellal was leaving and then Natsu came in." "Wendy I'm sorry I know you just woke up, but would you mind healing Erza? She got poisoned by the snake." "Oh my! No problem." I could feel the poison lifting from me. I still felt tired but the pain was subsiding. "Wow that's tiring, but she should be fine. We have to wait for her to wake up." "Thank you so much." I could feel Natsus heat over me.

"Erza if you can hear me I love you. Try to wake up. I miss you(kiss)." Even when I'm asleep he makes me dizzy. "Natsu where did you learn to be so loving?" "Well Lucy when you love someone your willing to do what ever it takes to keep them around." Natsu it hurts me deep to do this but I have to go find Jellal. I regained the ability to move about 5 minutes later, but I waited till they weren't looking. When they turned around I ran. "I'm sorry everyone. I have to see if it's true.

Okay just to get something clear Erza is not in love with Jellal. I wouldn't do that. That's almost as bad as sting and Lucy. I mean I don't even get that one. If you don't know who sting is watch the last arc of fairy tail. I will desperately try to get another chapter up shortly after this one. Thanks for reading, if you haven't followed or favorited, then do that. Feel free to leave a review for anything you want to happen or anything I should improve. Byeses!


	14. Chapter 14

Sup bros, brosephines, and other forms of life that can read. I'm here for chapter 14. Right now I'm pissed because there are way to many generic fairy tail story's cluttering the section. "Lucy left fairy tail/team Natsu. Lissana takes her place." Oh how original, just like everyone else who thinks it's a good idea. Come up with something that hasn't been done to death. Like maybe the master leaves and the guild goes into chaos, or team Natsu disperses and they have to join together to save the world. Just please do something else. Now that the rantings done we can get on with the story. I'll be skipping most of the crap like eves battle and rens. You know all the characters you don't care about. Cause frankly who wants to read that.

Grays pov

"Your going down racer." "I don't think so." He kept teleporting around me. "I will keep beating you until your history." "Ice make: floor spikes!" "Too slow. Slow slow slow!" Son of a bitch. He's too fast to follow. "Dead Grand Prix start your engines!" All of a sudden lights started flashing everywhere. "Magic motorcycles!? Ahhhh!"

They almost ran me over. "Do you want me to ride one of these?" "They are the only machines that can match my speed. Wimps like you can't handle them." "Try saying that when I kick your ass." I got on the motorcycle and went straight for racer. "Do you want to race? You'll never beat me." "Well there ain't no rules so look out racer." Attack often attack led us to a cliff. "Ice make: lance!" They hot but he made it out unharmed. "Damn him." "You'll never pass me. High side rush!" "Why the hell are you shooting tires at me!?" "The Grand Prix has just begun."

We went through a cylinder and when we came out the other side he revealed a bunch of lasers. "Oh crap." Right as he started firing I went for a long hill. "I can't lose. Not here." There was a canyon up a head and I went down into it. "Lyon I found you. Why did you come here?" "You seemed to have things well in hand. So I went to find sharry." "Ok. Get on we need to get racer." He got on and I took off. We entered a field.

"Gray where's Wendy?" "Natsu saved her. Can you get that guy? I can't use magic while I'm driving." "Watch carefully and learn how creation magic is done!" He's using two hands. "You use two hands?" "That's how ul taught us. Isn't that right?" Good for you Lyon. "Ice make: eagle!" A lot of eagles shot out of his hands and headed straight for racer. They hot and destroyed his bike. "Did you get him?" "I don't think so." All of a sudden he was right on top of us. "I'm done playing around."

He destroyed our bike. The. We both said in unison, "Ice make: ape! Hammer!" Neither of them hit him. "That's some speedy creation magic. But not fast enough." He kicked both of us. "Gray concentrate and fire on my mark." "Concentrate? Ok ready when you are." I waited for Lyon to give the signal. "There 50 meters in front." "Ice geyser!" "Snow dragon!" "Damnit none of them hit." He delivered attack after attack.

"Gray listen to me, I figured out what his weakness is." He whispered a strategy into my ear. "Understand. Just like I said." "What?" He froze me and then continued to make a tower of ice with me still inside of it. "Let me go Lyon!" "Just watch from up there gray." Damnit Lyon. They were talking but I was to high up to hear. That crazy girl made a giant rock doll. Racer was to fast for it to hit. She then made a giant tree. "Yes he's trapped!" Damnit he got out. "Lyon why are your running? You can't out run him!" He then made a hedgehog like ice shell around himself.

He kept running and getting hit. "Come on Lyon. You can do it." He kept running until he reached the cliff. Lyon tried to attack and failed. Racer continued to heat him mercilessly. "Almost, almost, my turn!" I burst out of the ice pillar with an ice bow. "Super freeze arrow!" I watched as it speed up until it reached racer. "Good strategy Lyon."

"Couldn't have don't it with out you." "There's still five more of those bastards." "It's not over!" I looked over and racer was standing. "Is that an explosive lacrima?" "Are you planning." "If I go down you come with me!" I tried to summon some magic but I couldn't. "That last attack must have taken most of my remaining power. Lyon then rushed over and tackled him. "Lyon!" There was a big explosion.

In the oricion ceis's cave.

"Racer was defeated?" I underestimated out enemy. I never thought I'd have to wake him up. "Nightmare go kill all of them." "Yes father.  
Natsus pov

"I won't let Jellal get near Erza." After all the horrible things Jellal did I can't have Erza see him again. "Guess I'll keep going until I reach the light." I ran for about 10 minutes until I smelt something. "Gray!" I saw grey floating in a river. "Gray what the hell happened? And where's the speedy guy?" I went over to him. "Wake up idiot. I'm in a hurry here." He looked up at me with an evil smile. All of a sudden a raft appeared bellow us. "A raft!? Urg... Hurnf..."

Great just what I needed. "So your weakness really is transportation." "Your not gray." "Shut up and dye you seasick bastard. Your battle with him ends now." Right as he was about to stab me with a spear an arrow came flying by and destroyed it. "Who's there?" He sent more lances but they all got destroyed by more arrows. Lucy, happy, the bitch cat, the pervert, Wendy, and some weird horse guy were there. "Gray what are you doing? It's us." "Lucy... Your here... Hurg!" "Please don't barf after saying my name!"

"I guess I'll eliminate you guys so you won't get in my way." "Urg... Hunf..." "The raft stopped moving so pull it together." "Natsu I'll save you!" Happy came flying at me and then got frozen." "He-cat!" "Happy!" "Lucy is seen by gray: newcomer, looks very much to his liking. Attractive." "W-what the hell?" "A celestial wizard huh? Interesting."

He then shot a wheel of ice at them but Hibiki stopped them. "Hibiki is seen by gray: member of blue Pegasus, pervert." "There's no way this is gray. Who the hell are you?" "AHAHAHHA!" All of a sudden another Lucy appeared. "M-me?" "Are you dumb? We're not going to fall for that." "Men like a woman with a weak spot right?" She lifted up her shirt.

"Ohhhhhh." Man those two are gross. "B-bobbing." Then they both said in unison, "Definitely." "STOP LOOKING AT MY BOOBS YOU PERVS!" She kicked them. "What a disgusting wizard you are." "Spirit info gathering complete. You have quite the collection of keys and your magic power isn't that bad. Any who Sagittarius, if you please." The weird horse man fired arrows at Hibiki and Lucy. "Why Sagittarius?" "I can't help it." "Are you controlling my spirits?" "Correct I can do everything you can." "I'm sorry Lucy-dono, Hibiki-dono, my body's moving by its self." "Carla get Wendy out of here. It's not safe."

She flew off with Wendy. Why won't I stop being sick?mi wanna help. Plus I need to go find Jellal and kick his ass, again. "Sagittarius I'm gonna force close the gate. Take a break." "I apologize for the trouble." "In that case gate of the archer I open thee!" Sagittarius came back out. "You summoned me? Wait what's going on?" "I'm the one who summoned you so that makes me your owner." "That is true." "Will you shoot down that cat?" "Well.."

"What's wrong? Are you disobeying me." "E-even if you have the same body and power, you are the the real Lucy-dono. Even though I'm aware of this..." He began to pull his arrow back. "Don't do it Sagittarius!" "Sagittarius forced closure! Huh it didn't work?" "Of course not I'm the one who summoned him after all. No shoot that cat!" "There's no need. We've found nirvana so she's of no use." I was still sick but could make out a girl covered in feathers. Sagittarius began to disappear. "I'll be more helpful next time." Then on of the Lucy's changed into two flying blue creatures. "Hello Lucy-chan, angel-chan is here!" "Your one of oricion ceis, aren't you?" "Yep! And these little guys can copy the thoughts, appearance, and powers of anyone!" "I'm Gemi." "And I'm mini." "They are the Gemini spirit. I'm a celestial wizard too." Holy crap I'm starting to lose track here.

"A celestial wizard like me?" "Yep. Now can I have your keys? I'm gonna wipe you out and take your spirits." "HOLY SHIT CAN WE RAP THIS UP! IM FUCKING TIRED OF LISTENING TO THIS!" "Calm down Natsu, I'm working on it." "Gate of the water bearer I open thee: Aquarius!" "Gemini gate closure." "I don't care if I get caught in the cross fire." "That's what I was intending from the beggining."

"From the beggining?" "Gate of the Scorpion I open thee:Scorpio!" I hope they don't rock the boat. "Wait that's a zodiac." A scorpion guy appeared. "Scorpio!" "Hey Aquarius it's been a while." "So that boy friend you talk about is, him!?" "Yep." "We are! Yeah. How are you Aquarius's owner?" "What does this have to do with Aquarius's character?" "Just say something negative about my Scorpio and you'll never recover, got it?" "Yep. Wow she was serious. More then usual."

So they get to go on a date but I don't? Son of a bitch. "Angel can I go back?" "Go ahead Scorpio. I can take care of things from here." Angle kicked Lucy after that. Loke appeared shortly after. "I have arrived." "Please defeat her Leo." "No problem." "Perhaps I didn't tell you the relationship between celestial spirits is important. Gate of the ram I open thee: Aries!" "I'm sorry Leo." Now I don't now what's happening.

"That's Karens spirit(if you don't remember Karen was Loke and Aries original owner until she stupidly killed her self) Loke can't fight her!" "Why do you have Karens spirit." "I'm the one who killed her." "What!?" "She tried to summon two spirits and eventually defeated her self, but I finished her off." That bitch. "I have taken the keys of many defeated celestial wizards. I'm gonna be taking your spirits now." "You were once friends but meet as enemy's. Loke go back to your wor-" "don't take me so lightly. Even if we were friends were now enemy's. Spirits fight for the owners."

"Even if you have feelings toward them." Then they said in unison, "That is our pride!" I could feel them fighting. So they were friends? What kind of monster would turn friends against each other? "Oh so there really gonna fight? This is pretty interesting." "No. This isn't right." "Wool bomb!" "She's clearly not fit to battle him. Aries return. Gate of the chisel I open thee: caelum!" A metal ball appeared. Why won't it end? "Caelum target. Aim for when Leo's moves are stopped."

It shot a beam of magic that went through both of them. "Loke, Aries!" "AHAHAHHA!" "I'm sorry Lucy." "It's nice that you met a good owner." She just hurng... Killed them? She's awful. "How could you do that?" "It's no big deal. Spirits can't die." "But they can feel pain, they have feelings. How can you call your self a celestial wizard!?" Gate of the bull I open the: Taurus!" Oh great the perv cow. "Gemini." "I don't care who you are. If you make my nice body cry, I'll punish you." "Come here moo-moo chan!" "LUCY CHAN!" "That's not me!" She hit him and he went back to the spirit world.  
"Why do I feel weak?" "Using a lot of spirits like that can drain your power." "The other Lucy began hitting the real Lucy with the ball of metal. "Come on Lucy, you can do it. I really want to get out of here." "She's brining defeat on her self, what an idiot. Why are you looking at me like that?" "Release Aries from her contract." "What did you say?" "She was tortured by Karen. She deserves someone nice. Please I want her and Loke to be together. We as celestial wizards are the only ones who can do it!"

"I'll give you anything but my keys to set her free!" "Then I'll take your life. Gemini now! What's wrong Gemini?" "Her voice is beautiful, it resounds, I can't kill her. She loves her spirits from the heart." "Begone you worthless spirit!" "Did he fall into darkness? Amazing!" "I'm gonna give you a powerful spell, just this once." I saw a light slip through my eyes. "What the helps going on?" Man it's hard to just sit here.

Erzas pov(time skip backwards to when Erza ran off)

Jellal you better be there. "What's that light?" There was a big black light in the middle of the forest. "That must be nirvana. Oh crap Jellal must be activating it! That son of a bitch must be activating it!" I have to get there quickly.

As I ran through the forest I began to remember all those awful years in the tower of heaven. "At least I have Natsu to make me feel better. I hope we can finish this up quickly because I wanna get back home." I finally reached the entrance to the cave were the light was coming from. There was a tall figure standing I front of the light. "Jellal?" He turned around and faced me with an emotionless stare. "Hello Erza." So he is alive.

"Hello? HELLO!? Is that all you can say after all the shit that happened?" "What do you mean?" "What do I mean? You killed simon, and you tried to kill Natsu and me. Luckily Natsu wasn't ready to give up on me. That's why I love him. Any way do you not remember that?" "No. Come to think of it is can't remember anything."

"Do you remember your name?" "No. I can't." "You mean to tell me you forgot the hell you put me and all those innocent people?" I walked up to him and pulled out a sword. "Don't think I won't shove this blade deep into your heart." "Okay. I'm gonna die any way."

"What do you mean?" "The whole reason I came here and unsealed nirvana was so I could use a destruction seal(if it's not right I don't care) on me and it so when the seal kills me it will destroy nirvana along with it." Wow. He's daring. But I don't care. He can never be noble after what he did.

"Jellal if your doing this to seem noble then you can forget it." "That's not it at all Erza." He covered his tattoo eye with his hand and began to cry. "I can't remember anything. I'd rather just die then live this life." That's pretty bleak. Well it is Jellal. I'd probably be the same.

Well this was my longest chapter ever. I had to go back and rewatch some fairy tail episodes and type as I went. It took about 2 and a half hours. I know Natsus pov was kinda weird and Erzas needed weirdly to, but now that all the boring crap out of the way, the next chapter will be better. Also if you've seen the anime attack on titan go read my fanfic Erens adventure. If you haven't seen that anime go watch it, it's amazing. Then read my fanfic. I'm working on the next chapter so keep watch. Thanks for reading, tell your friends, follow and favorite, and eat some pizza roles, bye!


End file.
